Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, and mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions, have been formulated in an attempt to posses long wearing properties upon application. Unfortunately, many of these compositions do not possess long lasting shine properties. Moreover, shiny compositions oftentimes do not possess good wear and/or comfort properties.
Such compositions can contain a large amount of film forming agents to achieve long wear properties, possibly in combination with volatile solvents. However, these formulations generally possess poor shine characteristics, both initially and over time.
Alternatively, two step products have been developed, using a topcoat to provide shine and/or comfort to a basecoat which is matte and/or dry.
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good wear, feel, shine and texture characteristics upon application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous materials which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, good shine, feel, wear and/or texture properties upon application.